yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Keko Hanakura
Appearance Keko has messy short hair that is dyed purple. It has a large chunk of it that is darker. It has a pink streak and a blue streak. She has a red ahoge. One strand of her hair that is part of her ponytail is orange. Her eyes are purple. She is tanned. She wears purple laced stockings, and shorts instead of panties. She wears an armband of leadership (BLUECATS FANON ONLY) and an art burret. Relationships Canon Characters Senpai Keko and Senpai were in a relationship, but they weren't capatable. They are no longer lovers, but still seem to be friends. Fanon characters/Ocs Add relationships with OCs here Rin Kata She spends time around Rin and tries to talk to rin often. Rin seems to be somewhat less shy towards Keko than most other students. The two seem to be very good friends due to this. Cattleya Shigeki Keko seems to know about Cattleya's memory loss issue, and wants to help all she can. He two spend a lot of time together attempting to recover memories. They are rarely successful. Suitor/Ao Buru Keko is friends with her suitor, and likes him somewhat. The two practice art and play video games together. To matchmake them, you must tell Ao to go away when he is in the middle of a video game. He leaves his Xbox controller behind. Give it to Keko, then give one advice on how to confess love. Kyomi Aiki Keko and Kyomi seem to get along well. Kyomi likes to see Keko's Art, and Keko likes to watch Kyomi dance. They will do this at lunch and after school. The two seem very to be very close friends. She wishes to get dancing lessons from Kyomi. Cocoa Sakuta Keko and her are sisters. Keko cares very much for her sister and would hate to see her hurt or upset. She has beaten up people because they teased her sister. Mason Major Keko and Mason first "Met" when Cocoa told Keko of how her day went. They officially met by bumping into each-other. Keko made Mason fall to the ground by punching him in the "sacred area" as Mason calls it. They are now friends, and are trying to help Cocoa. Personality Keko is a very extreme person. She mainly feels one of three "emotions": Happiness, Anger, and Vengeance. She is not afraid to swear, but usually only does when shocked, or angry. She is a skilled artist, and is very passionate about art. She is also skilled in many forms of visual arts, including (but not limited to): Play-writing, Performing on-stage, dance, animations, hair-styling, painting, sketching/drawing, digital art, photography, 3D modelling, and Model Texturing. She uses many abbreviations when speaking and has a heavy accent Images KekoIan1.png|By Ian Rookie KekoPortraitAMAZZZZZZIIIIING.png|By Blue Keko Sakuta.jpg|By VernyP Keko Sakuta Profile.png|By PumpkinHero2 Keko Sakuta.png|By Blue Double.png|By Silentrosewhip Complicationssss.png|By Osenaria KekoPorNew.png|By Blue MrsPurple.jpg|By TheFunGame Keko_Sakuta.jpg|By VernyP123 CocoaAndKeko.png|The cutest shit I've ever seen, made by Kitten Senpai 1496620028280.png|A lovely genderbend portrait by Mixelnator Trivia *Her creator came up with her design when thinking of creating portraits, then found the gym teacher's portrait. They chose a light violet hair colour because it reminded them of icecream (for some reason) *Her first portrait was created just before a name was thought up. *Her info is kept in a .TXT document on her creator's computer and will be added to her infobox, alongside a screenshot of her info sheet. *She may be identifyable as a borderline sue. She has not yet been tested. *Her sister, Cocoa Sakuta is a rival. *Current Portrait base by Homozygosis, hair and eyes etc. by Blue. *She is the art club president in Blue Cat's Fanon. Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Bluecats' OCs Category:2nd Years Category:Social Butterfly Category:Students Category:Art Club